Lab Partners
by Clyrnin4eva
Summary: What happens when Shane cheats? Who will Claire go to? And how is it that Amelie gets involved? Not set after any particular book in the series. First fanfic, any reviews appreciated! Not good at summaries :) T because of language. **UP FOR ADOPTION**
1. Believe it sister!

**So, this is my first fanfiction! *Squeee!***

**Anyway, Clane fans may want to stay away! You probably won't like how he is in this. As the name suggests, this is the Clyrnin partayyy! I mean, everybody is welcome, just beware :) **

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes in spelling or grammar.**

**I would appreciate any kind of reviews, constructive criticism would be okay (know I probably need it a lot!). Please try it!**

**So, here we go…**

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it!

He wouldn't do that to me. Yet here he was, in his room, with Monica. As in Morrell. As in queen bitch. She smiled at me, and Shane… Shane was looking at Monica. It wouldn't have hurt so much if it wasn't for his eyes. His eyes showed longing. Well, if he wanted Monica he could have her. Not like he had another girlfriend or anything. Well, not anymore.

I ran down the hall into my own room. I'd only gone in his because I couldn't see any of the Glass House gang. Then I had heard soft giggling as I went upstairs. At first I assumed that it was Michael and Eve, but no, they was at Common Grounds for Michael's gig. It was only small, but obviously Eve wanted to support him. I had followed the sound to Shane's room, so, like any girlfriend, I burst in to find him and Monica.

When I had slammed my door I finally broke down sobbing. This couldn't be real, no, it wasn't real. Not real.

There was a knock at my door.

'Go away, Shane! I don't want to talk to you.' I managed to just about make my voice seem normal. Just because I didn't want him to see how much this really upset me, although it was probably pretty obvious.

'Claire… let me-' he called from the other side of the door.

'What? Explain?! What is there to explain, Shane?' Damn. My voice cracked on the last few words.

'You've got to believe me! I never meant for it to happen, I swear!'

'Yeah, right! You just collapsed onto the bed when you happened to have no clothes handy! Shane, don't you get it? I can't trust you anymore! I loved you! I thought – I thought… I thought maybe we would have a future together! But now, now that's not gonna happen!'

I broke into more sobs, but I somehow spoke – well, more screamed really – to him once more, 'Just go play with Monica! Or maybe you'll move onto Gina now. Wait, you like blondes, don't you? How about I set you and Jennifer up?'

I heard him go. And then more giggling. Well that was quick!

I sent Eve a text

_**U and Mike going to be home soon? X**_

She replied almost straight away

_**Sure CB, Michael just finishing up.**_

_**Be home soon. X**_

I sighed and flopped on my bed. It seemed like forever until I heard Eve shout the standard welcome, 'We're home! Put ya pants on!'

Oh. Eve didn't have to worry about that! Monica had gone home a while ago.

She knocked on my door, 'CB? Can I come in?'

'Sure,' I croaked out.

She popped her head round the door, and when she looked at my tear-streaked face she ran over to give me a comforting hug.

'CB! What's up? If it's Myrnin, I swear I'll stake his undead ass!'

It took a minute, but then I remembered before coming home I'd been at the lab.

'No! No, not at all!' I said hurriedly.

She gave me a funny look when I defended Myrnin, as if not quite sure what to think. 'Well, what is it?' She was puzzled.

'It's… It… It's Sh-Sh-Shane!' A new flood of tears started to drip down my face, and onto my lap when they rolled off my chin.

Eve's POV

Claire looked terrible. As if she could never be happy again. I rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

'CB! What's up? If it's Myrnin, I swear I'll stake his undead ass!' I was just about ready to jump up and get the keys to my hearse and one of my signature silver-tipped stakes when Claire answered

'No! No, not at all!'

I was now confused. Claire jumped in to defend Myrnin as though she couldn't bear anybody thinking Myrnin could leave her in such a state. Had she cheated on Shane? No, that was a terrible thing to think! We all knew Myrnin loved Claire, apart from Claire herself, but Claire would never return those feelings whilst she had Shane! Sure, she liked him, but in the same way she liked me and Michael. I thought of Shane breaking her heart (as this was definitely heartbreak, I could tell by the was she looked. I had looked like that once, too.) but he loved her too much, surely!

Finally I couldn't stand it! 'Well, what is it?'

'It's… It… It's Sh-Sh-Shane!'

I felt my eyes widening. Shane? What had he done? Claire would have texted 911 if he was in trouble. And hell, Shane probably would have, too. The only other option was that he cheated. But how could he? No, it would be something else. Wouldn't it?

She continued with a shaky breath, 'I f-found him in his room. With no other than Queen-Bitch Morrell.'

Okay, _now_ I was pissed.

'What?!' I screamed, 'I'll be back in a minute CB. I will just go and… find him.'

'Wait – Eve!' she pleaded, 'Leave him.'

'CB, don't you think we all need to have a little _talk_?' I struggled to find a word, so I settled with 'talk'. Although, maybe I should have gone with the more likely 'scream'.

'I – I suppose so,' she reluctantly agreed.

'Right then. Shall we go downstairs?'

She nodded glumly.

Shane's POV

I heard them coming downstairs: Eve with her clompy boots, and Claire padding lightly behind her.

I don't know why I did it, I suppose Monica was just so beautiful. She was dangerous, and I liked that. Claire was fun, and at one point I loved her, but truthfully, I wanted somebody with more of a wild side. Monica and I first kissed at a rave we both went to, and hell it was good! Then, we danced like there was no tomorrow. Until the cops came, of course. After that, I went to see her at least once a week. Sometimes after work, sometimes when there was nothing to do after the Glass House. When nobody was at the Glass House, I called her. I mean, Claire would be at the lab, doing whatever with Myrnin. Why should I feel guilty? It was her who was the fang-banger. Basically, me and Monica fell in love. I don't really know how long this had been going on – a few months, maybe? I felt over the moon. Everyone knew I was a player who never settled down, and Monica went out with a different guy each day of the week. The fact is, once we were together (sort of, nobody knew), we were with each other and that was it. Apart from Claire. I never saw the right time to call it off, but I knew I had to soon. Until today, when she saw us in bed. She didn't really appreciate that. And neither did Eve by the sounds of it.

'Shane, Michael, I think we all need to have a talk.' She was trying to speak calmly, but her voice was laced with venom.

Michael looked confused, but he stood by Eve, and looked expectantly at her.

'So Shane,' Eve spoke again, 'How long has this been going on?'

Before I could answer, Michael saved my ass, well, sort of. He gave me more time anyway. 'Erm, sorry. I think I'm a bit behind. How long has _what_ been going on?'

This time it was Claire who replied, 'Oh, just him sneaking around behind my back, with _Monica_. Don't worry Michael, I only found out today when I saw them in bed.'

She said it in a care-free tone, as if I had forgotten it was my turn to do the dishes, but I could tell she was hurt. Like, _really_ hurt. I felt a bit bad, but the way she talked about Monica cancelled that out.

'_Don't_ talk about her like that, Fangbanger.'

She took a sharp intake of breath, and Eve followed suit.

Then, Claire stormed out. Not out as in the room, out as in the house. At night. Eve's eyes widened as the door slammed.

She'd gone. At night. And I knew where to.

**Okay, so, please review! Know it isn't the best, but I hope you liked the general idea! Like I say, tips/constructive critiscism welcomed! So, bit more Myrnin next chapter, if I get reviews :)**

**Wish you well**

**-EA x**


	2. In search of Claire

**Okay, so, first off I'd like to thank ****_rainedakota_****! You are amazing, and seriously, your review made me so happy! Cannot tell you how much it means! **

**Honestly, tell me if you think this chapter is crap or whatever! I'm writing this quite late, and it's school tomorrow, would like opinions :) Anyway, before I tell you my life story, I'll get on with the chapter!**

Michael's POV

Oh my God. She just ran out. At night. In Morganville.

'Claire!' I yelled, opening the door to go after her.

'Leave her, Mikey. She's gone to _him_,' Shane said.

'Are you crazy? Shane! This is Morganville! Why did you even call her that, Shane. _You _are the idiot having an affair!' Eve spat at him. I agreed with her, if I'm being totally honest. But, maybe there is something going on between Claire and Myrnin. I mean, Claire is the only person who doesn't actually know that he likes her… loves her, probably. Maybe she _is _having an affair with him. But even so, _fangbanger_? We don't have any proof, and what does that make Eve?

'The idiot? Maybe. Maybe I'm the idiot, but not because of Monica. Exactly the opposite. Because of Claire. Because I loved her, and I never stopped that thing between her and her boss. Because I didn't leave her sooner. I am _not_ an idiot because of Monica, because Monica is the best thing that ever happened to me,' he finishes definitely.

Eve looks shocked – I doubt her eyes could get any wider. I cant help it – I lunge for Shane and pin him to the wall. Eve's eyes- if possible – grow even wider.

'Michael!'

I ignore her. If she can still defend Shane after everything he's done…

I'd still love her. No matter what, I'll love her. After getting distracted for a second, I feel Shane move to prepare to throw me off him. No chance.

'Shane! What the hell, man?'

'Look, what do you want to know? So, I cheated! So what? It's not like I'm the only one who has,' he says bitterly.

'Shane, stop it. You're going on about Claire and Myrnin, but we have no proof, and it still does not justify what you did,' I reply coldly.

'What if I love Monica? Ever think of that? No? Didn't think so!'

'Shane, if you do love Monica, for whatever unseen reason, do you not think you should have said something to Claire? Sure, she'd be upset, but if you found somebody else nobody can help that. However, you led her on, when she loved you, and didn't say anything. In short, you cheated.'

'Well, I was going to call things off, but I didn't know what to say!'

'Both of you! Can this not wait? We are forgetting the fact that Claire is defenceless, at night, in Morganville!' Eve cuts us both off.

She's right. I let go of Shane.

'This chat isn't over, Shane. Now, you can help us look for Claire, the least you can do, or you can stay here. Got it? We're not waiting for you, so either get your useless ass outside _now_ or just don't come.'

He grunts to acknowledge what I just said, making no inclination that he is actually going to move.

'C'mon Eve,' I say to her softly.

With that, we go in search of Claire.

Shane's POV

Why would I go to look? She cheated on me!

They both look disgusted with me, but are they forgetting Claire's boss? She spends nearly all day with him! And they're alone.

Well, I wonder what alone time with crazy bi-polar boos equals?

It's obvious that she cheated on me! How can nobody else see it? Just because they have proof (of course, they'll believe whatever _Claire_ says, but I bet if I caught her and Myrnin they wouldn't believe _me_) that I am with Monica! God, it feels good to say that, I'm with _Monica, _not the fangbanger! Officially! Okay, I have just _got _to call her over. Sure, she's been today, but not when we were officially together! Plus, who can get enough of Monica?

She picks up on third ring

'Hey babe, what's up?'

'You wanna come over? As you may have guessed from earlier, me and Claire are officially over. Celebrate with me?'

'Sure. Be there in five. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

I smile as I hang up, waiting for the prettiest girl in town to come and see me.

Eve's POV

I am just so angry with Shane. He cheats on Claire, and then lets the vamps have her if they want her?

Me and Michael are in my hearse, considering that we will be back at the Glass House before sunrise. Obviously. We are armed with stakes (although Michael stays away from the silver), just incase.

'Maybe we should go to Myrnin's?' Michael asks.

'Maybe,' I reply, 'But do you think, after being accused of cheating on Shane _with_ Myrnin, Claire would go there first?'

'Where else could she go?'

'Common Grounds?'

'No, I doubt it. It is neutral ground, but it's vamp time.'

I sigh. He's right – she's gone to bi-polar vamp's, hasn't she?

'Let's go see some crazy bi-polar vampire boss!' I say, with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Great. Just what we need.

Claire's POV

Where else could I go? I could count Myrnin as a friend now (nothing more!), and there was nobody else.

I wonder what's happening at the Glass House? Probably an argument because Shane wants to invite Monica over. Bet I'm pretty close to what is actually happening.

I still can't believe he called me that! Maybe Myrnin will understand. I mean, his name has been dragged in the mud, too. Oh no! I wish Myrnin could have been left out of it! He's going to be pissed, isn't he? Damn.

Myrnin's POV

I was just finishing an experiment when I knew she was there, I could smell her unique scent. There is also a faint smell of tears. Whatever could be the matter with her? Nobody an upset my little Claire! I know she is with the Collins boy (Shame, is it? I can never remember) but I figured out a while ago that I loved her. It will never happen, she loves that boy too much, but still. A man can dream.

When I hear her footsteps, I whirl round. When she sees me, she bursts into a fresh flow of tears. I rush over to her.

'Claire, whatever is the matter?' I ask her, worriedly.

'Myrnin! It's Shane!'

I feel my blood boil, what has he done to upset her? He will pay. Unless he is hurt, which would be extraordinarily good, apart from little Claire being upset of course. Thinking of all the possibilities, she takes a shaky breath and continues with the story.

'I – I found him with Monica. And he called me a – he… he called me a fangbanger!'

'He what?' I exploded. Not literally of course, but rather figuratively, 'Wel, we shall go and see him!'

By see him, I obviously mean that I am going to hurt him. Badly. Claire knows this.

'Myrnin! Don't! Please,'

'Why does he deserve your pity?'

'Well- I – He – Well, I don't know. But what I _do _know is that if you kill him, it would be on my conscience. I wouldn't feel right with that, because it is terribly wrong, and I wouldn't be able to live with that.'

I sigh, 'Okay then, little Claire. But remember, if you need anything, just say.'

She pulls me into a hug. 'Thank you so much, Myrnin!'

I relax a little against her.

'So, what shall we do?' I ask her, 'I could drive you back to he Glass House, or make a portal – that would be easier?'

'Erm, actually, I was wondering maybe if, if maybe I could, er, stay? Here?'

Just as I begin to reply she continues in a rush, 'I wouldn't be any trouble! I could sleep on the couch or something! And, I'd help with the lab! I'll buy my own food if you don't have any, and…'

'Claire,' I cut her off, and smile, 'Of course you can stay! And all that won't be necessary, you can have my bed if you wish? I rarely sleep much anyway. Also, I can buy any human food. It would be nice if you helped with the lab, but you don't have to work non-stop. Infact, I would appreciate the company. It gets rather lonely sometimes.'

She smiles, 'Honestly, I can't thank you enough Myrnin!'

'You are welcome, little Claire' I return her smile.

'So, I should get some sleep soon. Are you sure I can use your bed?'

'Of course! It's just the room from when you were assigned to fix the machine. Do you remember it?'

'Yes, thank you again Myrnin! Good night.'

'Goodnight, Claire.'

As I hear the door to my room close, I smile. It may sound selfish, but in a way, I am glad she came to me for help. Even if we are not together, we are friends. That in itself is a great pleasure.

**Okay, so, yeah. Reviews? Tell me what you think if you are out there reading, or where you want the story to go. I will try to update as soon as possible, at least once every other week! I have a lot of essays at the minute, so they have to come first :_(**

**Sorry about that! E-mail my school to see if I can just write ff all day! :D**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Might update again tonight, if an idea comes to mind. Hopefully, next chapter will be better :)**

**Love you guys!**

**EA x**


	3. Happy reunion at the lab

**So, back again! Here's chapter 3, as I have been fuelled with a Cornetto ice-cream and My Chemical Romance (WHO WILL NEVER DIE! THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND THEIR MUSIC IS FRICKIN' AWESOME! DAMN RIGHT!) Okay, sorry about that. I am just very… ****_passionate_****, about music! :D**

**I do not (sadly for me, luckily 4 u!) own MV series :_(**

Eve's POV

We drove to the lab in silence. There was nothing to say.

We finally arrived, and got out of my beautiful hearse. I take a deep breath before entering Myrnin's home/lab. As we descend the stairs, I call for Claire.

'Are you here, Claire?' I ask the empty darkness.

Eventually, I get a reply, but not from who I wanted to find, 'She was tired, and so went to bed. I am guessing from the rate of her heartbeat and speed of her breathing that she is asleep.'

Myrnin just has to relate everything to science!

Michael switches on the light and I see Myrnin reading a book upside down in a comfortable-looking armchair. That is, the book was upside down, not him. I wouldn't put it past him though.

'Bed?' Michael asks, puzzled.

'Yes, isn't that what I just said? I'm sure asleep implies that she is in bed,' Myrnin snapped, impatiently.

'Um, why?' I ask, cautiously.

'She was tired. Apparently, she had a very hard day,' he replies, giving us both a cold stare.

'Don't look at us! It was Shane,' I say quickly.

'Yes. I am aware.'

'Oh. Well, shall we take Claire back to the Glass House now?' I ask, half to Michael.

'Actually, she wanted to stay here for the next few days, I will organise something if she needs anything from the Glass House,' Myrnin adds.

'Why? She lives there!' Michael is stunned.

'Why do you think? Obviously because of Shame!'

I'm about to say _'It's Shane!_', and evidently Michael was, also, but another voice (coming from the top of the stairs) gets there first.

'It's Shane! Get it right already!'

I whirl round to face Shane. How did he get here? Oh. Ohhhh. Standing behind him is Monica. Well, what fun this will be.

Shane's POV

When Monica got to the Glass House, we both decided to pay Claire a visit. I don't exactly know why – it was Monica's idea. Probably so we can both announce to everybody that we are officially together, and it wasn't just some fun. This, this is for life.

Unlike with Claire, I can actually see me and Monica growing old together. I can see her looking awesome on our wedding day, I can see us having children, I can see our future together. With Claire, I could just see the present, and sometimes the _very _near future.

Monica drove us to the lab, and we saw Eve's black hearse parked outside. So ugly compared to Monica's sleek, red convertible!

We got to the top of the stairs when I heard them discussing something. I strained my ears to make it out.

'…because of Shame!'

Oh my… SERIOUSLY? Still can't get my name right?

'It's Shane! Get it right already!' I snap.

Eve looks surprised to see me, and when her eyes trail over to Monica, she looks horrified.

'Shane! What the hell are you doing here?' Michael asks.

Myrnin's eyes flash red, and his fangs descend, 'Back. Off. Now,' he orders.

I'm not taking orders from a vampire!

'Oh, y'know. We were just making sure you all knew it was official. Me and Monica,' I say, with pride.

'Well, you have said it, so I repeat, go! Now! Or I _will _use force,' Myrnin hisses.

'Where's Claire?' I ask.

Myrnin snarls, getting protective.

Well, his girlfriend.

Claire comes out of a room, suspiciously like a bedroom. She closes the door before I can get a proper look, and I'm still at the top of the stairs – wrong angle. She sees Michael and Eve, and Myrnin's fangs.

'Um, guys, what's going…'

Her eyes drift up the stairs.

'Out.' She says simply to us.

'And remind me why I would take orders from you?' I laugh.

Myrnin growls. He seriously is territorial isn't he? Crazy bi-polar vamp.

Monica sighs beside me, 'You know. This is getting really boring. You can snarl and growl and do whatever, but do you actually ever, you know, _do _anything?'

Myrnin is suddenly standing right in front of us. Stupid older vamp speed.

'Yes. If you don't leave,' he replies calmly.

'Myrnin, calm down' Claire says reassuringly to him.

I turn to look at her, even that makes me angry, especially when _he's_ right infront of me. I can't stop myself saying exactly what I think, 'Fangbanger.'

This is apparently the last straw for Myrnin, he lunges at me and I try to throw him off but he's too damn strong! None the vampires at Bite Club were like this!

He would have killed me, but after a few seconds (why did she take so damn long?) Claire came rushing, 'Myrnin, please. Calm down,'

At her voice, he lets go of me, and turns to face her.

'Are you sure?' he asks.

'I am sure, Myrnin,' she gives him a small smile.

He huffs, 'Okay,'

'Shane. Go. As in now. Or I might change my mind,' Claire says coldly, turning to me and staring me right in the eye. Fangbanger.

It is most likely an empty threat to get us to leave, but Myrnin's eyes light up at these words. Freak. Honestly, he _wants_ to kill me! I have a feeling not even Claire can stop him next time.

'Fine,' I say, 'Monica.'

I gesture for her to come with me. She does, tossing her gorgeous hair back behind her.

Claire's POV

I've got to admit, it was sort of sweet that he protected me! I honestly don't know if I could have handled any of that on my own. He is an amazing friend! Or maybe something more?

No! Why did I just think that? Even if I _did _like him in that way (which I don't! I don't think so anyway) he could never like me the same way. It's a miracle he's as good a friend as he is.

When I'm done with my thoughts, I mentally scream at myself, because Myrnin is actually going to kill Shane. Why did I not stop this first, and then think?

I rush over to the pair – Myrnin tackling Shane, and Shane trying and failing to throw him off – and try to reassure Myrnin.

'Myrnin, please. Calm Down.'

He turns to look at me. He is really sweet sometimes, isn't he? I mean, he's defending me from the one person (well, two. But Monica is just spectating the whole event!) I really cannot see at the minute.

_Claire! Shut up! He is your __**boss**__! _I mentally kick myself.

'Are you sure?' he asks.

'I am sure, Myrnin,' I reply, smiling slightly.

'Okay.'

I turn to Shane and do my est Amelie-in-Ice-Queen-mode impression, 'Shane. Go. As in now. Or I might change my mind.'

I can almost _see_ Myrnin practically shining with glee behind me. He hates Shane a lot. At the minute, I'm not Shane's no 1 fan either.

He says something I don't register (I'm thinking about Myrnin, _again_! What is wrong with me lately?) and turns to go with Monica. She flips her hair behind her and stalks out.

It's only then I remember we have two more people here! I turn to face Michael and Eve.

'So,' I start, 'If you don't mind, I was going to stay-'

'With Myrnin. We know, CB. But are you sure?' Eve asks.

'What do you mean, am I sure?'

I can't stay at the Glass House. Not with Shane. Not with the memories, and his room only down the hall. What do they expect me to do, stay on the streets?

'Well. You can stay at home!' Eve is surprised, evidently.

'Is there actually something between you and Myrnin?' Michael questions, suspiciously.

'What? No! You think I cheated on Shane?'

After all we've been through. He thinks I cheated! Nice to know your friends always have your back. Well, at least one does, and he's stood behind me.

'How could you think that?' My voice actually breaks. Does he think I could be that terrible a person?

Am I a terrible person? Why else could he think that?

'Well. You are quite close Claire,' Eve is _not_ helping!

'So? Michael and me are close, am I having an affair with him? What about you? Are _we_ having an affair Eve?' I try to make her how ludicrous the situation was.

She just looks half-puzzled, half-pissed.

'Well? The point _is_ that I can be close to people, Eve!' I explain, a bit hurt.

'Yes, but it's different with you two. Look, I'm going to go. Eve?' Michael states, tired of the situation presumably.

'Sure. I'll see you round Claire,' Eve says. She sounds a bit cold towards me.

When they go, I just sigh and collapse on the sofa.

**Okay. Sorry, more of a filler! Just wanted to squeeze in when Claire starts to develop/realise feelings for Myrnin. Thank you, my loyal fans! Will try 2 update soon :) **

**EA x**


	4. He loves me, loves me not, HE LOVES ME!

**So, I've been fuelled, yet again, only this time with Kinder chocolate, Kasabian and Kaiser Chiefs! 3 Ks :)**

**Yeah, so, thanks to and Caitie-AwesomeHippie! You guys all rock :)**

**Hope you like this chapter…**

**On with the story! (Although I bet you secretly like my drabble. My life is just so interesting… Yeah, maybe not.)**

Myrnin's POV

I can't believe that youth, after breaking my little bird's heart, had the capacity to call her a… a _fangbanger_ in **_my_** home! Why she ever loved him I don't know.

Michael and Shreve have just gone, and my poor Claire collapses on the sofa and puts her head in her hands. I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing, but I sit next to her and put my arm round her frail shoulders.

'It will be okay, cariad. You'll see.' I try to console her.

She looks up at me, with unshed tears in her beautiful green eyes. I _will_ kill the Collins boy if he dare come to upset her again!

'Myrnin,' she begins, 'Myrnin, I couldn't do this without you!'

I'm confused, 'Do what, fy annwyl?'

'Everything. Anything. Just, today. I couldn't have faced Shane without you.'

Then, something happened. And it was wonderful.

Claire's POV

'Do what, fy annwyl?'

I love when he says things in Welsh. His expression at the minute is just adorable, and perfectly Myrnin! Obviously, I confused him. He honestly doesn't realise all he has done for me.

'Everything. Anything. Just, today. I couldn't have faced Shane without you.'

Then, I look right into his dark brown eyes. And I kiss him. I'm scared that he doesn't like me in the same way I like him. Why would he? He has a brilliant mind, amazing looks and a charming (most of the time) personality. Compared to him, what am I? Oh, and he is stuck at the age of around 25, and is immortal, and has fangs. Even so, I kiss him because I know deep down I love him. It would kill me if he never knew the feelings I had for him. I thought he would pull away, but he only deepens the kiss.

We sit on the sofa for what seems like a minute, but also seems like forever. It might not make sense, but time right now doesn't matter, only he does.

Suddenly, the kiss is interrupted.

'Well, well. Now, I never expected this! Now I'm quite glad Amelie sent me!' Oliver.

Who else.

Myrnin stares stonily at him.

'And why, pray, _did_ Amelie send you, Oliver?' Myrnin asks.

'Well, little Claire seemed to be missing. She sent me to check if you had seen her, which quite evidently you have, and to inform you that she had not returned to the Glass House.'

'Why would I be missing?' I ask, very annoyed but very puzzled.

'Because it is now,' he checks his watch, 'Twelve twenty-seven am, and you had not returned to the Glass House. We were made aware you left around twenty past ten. Your friends would not answer our questions and they seemed to think you were in danger.'

'Oh,' is all I can really say.

'How does that make sense?' Myrnin suddenly questions.

'I do not know. I went to the Glass House because Amelie wanted me to fetch Claire. This was around, oh I don't know. Ten past eleven maybe? She was not there, but her friends were. Shane stormed out of the room as soon as I mentioned her, and Eve told me that she left and may be in danger. I asked her when, she told me. Where to, Eve said she couldn't tell me. I assumed that she just didn't know, but I'm guessing now that she just didn't like the accommodation and company. Am I right?'

'Probably,' I reply coldly.

Eve has no right to tell me where to go and what to do. I love her, but she is not my mother! I love Myrnin, and how would I be around Shane?

'So, from my little story, I'm guessing you realised Amelie wanted to see you, Claire?' Oliver half-asked half-told.

'I gathered as much, yes.'

'Well?' He asks expectantly.

'Can Myrnin come?' I ask, at the same time Myrnin asks, 'Can I come?'

'If you absolutely must, I suppose,' Oliver replies sourly.

With that, Myrnin conjures up a portal. Oliver walks through straight away, leaving me and Myrnin alone for a precious minute.

He takes my hand, about to walk through when I stop him quickly, so I can say, 'I love you Myrnin, and I can't believe I didn't realise it till now.'

'I love you too, fy cariad. More than you could ever imagine.'

With that, we step through the portal, hand-in-hand.

**Okay, that's it for now.**

**I wonder what Amelie wants Claire for?**

**No, seriously, I don't plan these things out. You can probably tell! That means I can go with the flow, and you, my faithful readers, can give me ideas in reviews or PMs! If you want to, of course :)**

**I'll figure something out. I was thinking a masked ball, but is that idea too old? Maybe some important news about Sam? I might bring him back from the dead somehow, y'know, just a little everyday, utilitarian activity!**

**Sorry if it was a little confusing or short this chapter. If you have any questions, put them on your review and I will answer them!**

**Anyway, review if you can please! Love you guys!**

**EA x**


	5. To Be Frank

**So, ****_another _****chapter!**

**I want to thank for giving me a brilliant, I repeat ****_brilliant_****, idea! Just hope I can do it justice :)**

**Hope you like the story, as I am writing it and listening to my iPod instead of doing my maths! **

**Things I do for you! :)**

Claire's POV

I was ecstatic that he loved me too! I felt that nothing could dampen my feelings, that is, until we stepped into Amelie's office.

'Sit,' she said, 'I was not expecting you to bring company, but as it is Myrnin, I will let this single matter _slide_, as I do believe you say these days.'

Cautiously, I sat down. Why had Amelie summoned me?

It was as if she read my mind.

'I brought you to discuss the matter of Shane.'

I tensed up. Shane? Why? What had he done? Was he in trouble? Wouldn't be the first time if he was. It always seemed to be me getting him out of sticky situations, being the "founder's pet" and all.

I wasn't sure I could even try to save him this time. I probably would. Even after everything he had done. If it wasn't for him, who knows what would have become of mine and Myrnin's relationship? I hate owing him.

'What is it?' I asked.

'I want you to keep an eye on him. You remember his father was a vampire-hunter?'

'Of course.'

'Well, it seems Frank is still not happy with the situation of my people. We have reasons to suspect that he is using Shane's phone to communicate with him. Frank can erase the conversations, as he controls the town's technology and memories. You will obviously know all this, having built the machine.'

I remembered. Obviously. I was forced to stay in the lab until I fixed the machine. Myrnin helped me all along, he was so sweet! How did I not realise?

Oh, Amelie is continuing.

'Even if Frank deleted the conversations permanently, there is some suspicious activity concerning both him and his son. Obviously, you and Shane are close, so-'

'Close?!' I almost screeched, 'Close? Have you not heard anything that happened?'

She looks extremely confused.

'Whatever do you mean, Claire?'

This time, Myrnin steps in. I don't think I could have answered that question, if I'm honest. I have Myrnin now, but it hurts to know someone I used to love could cheat on me. Was I nothing to him? Was I ever something, or was I always just a bit on the side? Some fun?

'M'lady, the Collins boy was extremely foolish, and upset my little Claire. They are no longer together. In fact, they aren't exactly on… friendly terms,' he finishes, uncertainly.

'No, we are not,' I agree.

Myrnin has a slight glint in his eye, as if quite happy that I realised what a jerk Shane was. He probably was happy. Hell, I was pretty damn pleased that I didn't go further with Shane, if that was his true personality. Also, I now have Myrnin. Myrnin, who I have always loved, but pushed it to the back of my mind, never truly realising.

'Would you like to expand on that?'

Amelie makes it into a question, but it is really an order. If anybody else had asked, I probably would have replied, _'not particularly', _but this is the _Founder_!

'Well, firstly, he cheated on me with Monica,' I eventually answered.

'And?' She pressed.

'And then he called me a fangbanger. But when he did, there was nothing between me and Myrnin, like he thought.'

'Are you saying-'

She picked up on my use of the phrase '_when he did_', implying that there now was. Stupid, stupid Claire! I didn't know if I wanted to exactly discuss mine and Myrnin's relationship with her. I mean – human/vampire!

'Yes Amelie. She is implying that we are now in a relationship!' Myrnin said, excitedly.

I'm not sure he saw the danger of Amelie knowing this.

Her eyes flashed red, before she stated coldly, 'We will discuss this later. For now, at least, you need to find Shane, and make sure he does not return to the ways of hunting creatures of the night.'

I took that as my cue to leave. So I did, after taking Myrnin's hand once more.

Shane's POV

I looked over my shoulder before taking the call. I was out in broad daylight, and it was extreme heat here in Morganville. It was unlikely that there would be any bloodsuckers following me but the leaches always have humans like Claire. Humans who would betray their kind and help the vampires.

'Frank?' I answered my cell.

'Who else?' I heard the reply.

'I did as you asked. Captain Obvious is a changed person, literally.'

'Good. Who has the role?'

Frank's POV

So we had a new Captain Obvious. Good. That was the first step. Now we had to complete the next step, and I doubted my son would enjoy it. Or maybe he would, if I told him what had happened in the lab after he left.

'Son, I want you to listen carefully. The next step in the plan is to gather all the traitors. So any fangbangers, or humans who help the vampires, got it? That includes Claire and Eve. And you know what I mean by gather.'

I mean kidnap, capture, take, however you want to put it.

'But-'

'Listen son, you were right, Claire is in love with Myrnin. She is a fangbanger.'

I hear his sharp intake of breath. I know he said it all the time,but he had no proof.

'What about Eve? I know for a fact she has no information. Michael wouldn't want to put her in danger. He doesn't love her either. Not enough to risk his life to save her. Nothing will come of kidnapping her.'

'Shane! Gather! Not kidnap!' I hissed, 'Anyway, she is a traitor. I guess if you leave just her it won't matter. Just her though. Nobody else gets away.'

'Yes. That's fine.'

'Goodbye, son.'

'See you.'

He hung up and that was that. I doubted Eve would be a fangbanger much longer anyway. Shane was right, the blond vampire didn't love her enough. Also, Monica had broken up with Shane for some jock. He honestly thinks he loves every woman he comes across! Now, he has his eye on Eve.

He is an idiot sometimes.

I hated being just a brain in a machine, but at least it gave me some control over Morganville. That was okay.

**Okay, hope the ending was alright? I quite like the idea of Shane/Eve, and I thought it would be okay if Monica was to dump him, to** **prove he was a player. Since he said everything about loving Monica, and how he was no longer a player. Yeah right! **

**So, who do you think is the new Captain Obvious?**

**Review if you read please!**

**EA x**


	6. How did this happen?

**Back again :)**

**So, straight to the story…**

Claire's POV

Oh my gosh. I cannot believe that there is a new Captain Obvious!

Myrnin came with me to find Shane, and we got there just in time to hear him on the phone to Frank.

'I did as you asked. Captain Obvious is a changed person, literally.' That was Shane. I couldn't see him from where I was hiding (behind a big bush, quite useful today really) but I obviously recognised his voice.

I could not hear the next part of the conversation, but Myrnin could. It was times like this that I actually seriously thought about what would happen if I became a vampire. For one, I could be with Myrnin. But, but what? Shane abandoned me. He was the real reason I never turned. Why did I now not become a vampire? I would think about it later, maybe weeks later.

'Me, Frank,' that confirmed he was talking to his dad, 'I am the new Captain.'

I knew at one point Shane hated the vamps, and I knew he never really completely rid himself of that hate, but… Captain Obvious?

Why?

Was it me? I broke his heart by… no, wait. He _thought_ I was with Myrnin. He broke his own heart. He also broke mine by being with Monica. I wonder how things are between those two?

_Focus, Claire!_ I tell myself.

They are talking about Eve now, and Myrnin has tensed up. I will have to ask him about that when we return to the lab.

Shane is talking now. He has lowered his voice slightly, but if I strain my ears I can just about hear him.

'Nothing will come of kidnapping her.'

What? They are _kidnapping _people now?

Eve isn't a vampire, but she married one, and that could be the only reason… oh. _Oh._ That's why Myrnin is tense – they are rounding up 'fangbangers', and I now fit into that category.

'Claire-' Myrnin starts, very quietly.

'I think we should go now, Myrnin. We heard enough.' I say.

'I completely agree, fy cariad.'

With that we back up, quickly but quietly, keeping low to the ground. It's a harder task than it seems.

_Snap._

Oh no! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! I just stepped on a twig (stupid little thing!) and Shane has whirled round…

But Myrnin, with vampire reflexes, has already pulled us behind a large oak with a very thick trunk. It conceals us well.

Shane takes a few steps forwards, but shakes his head as if to clear his mind. He then (as he is no longer on the phone) walks in the direction of the Glass House. Luckily, that is the opposite direction to the oak tree.

I take a deep breath and release it, shakily.

'Shh, it's okay, fy annwyl,' Myrnin soothes.

'Sorry,' I smile at him, 'Just, as I guess you figured out because you could hear the whole conversation, I'm what they call a fangbanger now. I'm guessing that's what the whole kidnap situation was. Fangbangers?'

He nods slowly, 'Anybody who has a relationship with and/or helps any vampire. That includes you, Eve, Hannah, anybody.'

'Why Hannah?'

'She is on the council.'

'Oh,' I finally say, 'Are they really going as far as that? Can we do anything to help Eve?'

'Eve will be fine. Apparently, she has been "let off the hook" as I believe you may say these days.'

'That's good then. Isn't it?' I ask, uncertainly.

'Most probably, but it does not help you, Claire.'

'I know. At the minute though, it isn't a time to think about one person. I don't really think Shane could go as far to kill me, anyway. I'm safe.'

'Are you sure? Shane may not be the same boy you knew. And Frank certainly would not think twice whether or not as to spare your life. To him, you are as bad as a vampire, if not worse.'

I gulp out of fear.

'It will be okay, Myrnin. You'll see,' I reassure both him and myself. Well, I try to. If it worked? I doubt it.

Eve's POV

Shane has been giving me weird looks lately.

I finally realised they were looks he used to give Claire. But, was I imagining it? Monica and Shane had only just broke up, and I had a husband! Then again, Shane was back to his old self. He was an asshole, a player, a vampire hunter.

He didn't care about Michael anymore, not now.

I heard the door slam, interrupting my thoughts. It was Shane himself.

Yep, definitely the looks he gave Claire. And the looks he gave Monica and every other girlfriend he had.

'Is Michael home?' he asked.

Why was he asking that? It used to be a normal question, but like I say, he doesn't care about Michael anymore. So why should he care if Michael is home yet? I decide it can't do any harm to tell him.

'No. He's at work. I think he was at a guitar lesson with one of his more advanced students,'

I'm quite proud of my husband. He is oh-so-talented! Not to mention hot, and sweet. He's also thoughtful and… and I'm getting lost in thought again.

'Good,' Shane replies. What does that mean?

'Eve, listen. Frank and I have been planning something. Are you happy with the humans' situation in Morganville right now?' He continues.

I'm not, but should I tell him? Would that be disloyal to Michael? What about Sam's memory? Okay, why am I thinking like this right now? And why do I just feel like being honest with Shane?

'No. Not really.'

'Okay. I can tell you then. I hoped I could, Eve,' he takes a breath and tells me all about the plans and plots.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

So, Shane got me off the hook? That was sweet of him! But, Claire.

Then again, what about Claire? Apparently she had been going behind Shane's back with Myrnin! I felt so bad! I wish I had given him a chance to explain himself when I had accused him of cheating. Claire was a good actor.

Shane told me about what really happened that day. He told me that Frank saw Myrnin and Claire in the lab, kissing. That was why Shane suddenly became jealous. He wasn't sure whether to believe Frank or not though, until he witnessed it himself when he went to get Claire from the lab. One of the nights she was 'working late'. They broke up then, and Monica took advantage of Shane when he was down. He really thought she liked him.

'Oh Shane! I'm so sorry for being angry with you. If I had known-'

'I know Eve. It's okay. I probably would have done the same in your shoes. And Claire was a really good actress, even if it pains me to say it.'

He turns away, and looks back up at me with tears in his eyes.

Then, we are kissing. I didn't realise we had even gotten closer, or who kissed who. But, it was amazing.

I thought of Michael, but Shane was here right now, and nobody else mattered.

We kept kissing, and kissing, and somehow made our way onto the couch.

**Sorry if it's seems confusing! So, what do you think of Shane/Eve? Will anybody discover about them?**

**I personally like the pairing, so yeah. I thought I would use it in my story. If the bit about Shane's story was confusing, basically he told Eve lies about Claire so she felt sorry for him, and angry at Claire.**

**Review please!**

**:)**

EA x 


	7. Different POVs

**Hey everyone! We have a new and awesome reviewer – Libertied Insanity!**

**So, 4 day weekend at school. No school tomorrow – Teacher Training – the usual Saturday and Sunday, then Bank Holiday Monday! So I found time to write a little update :) x**

**Oh, just quickly, wanted to explain about Harry Potter. Skip if you want *audience runs from computer*. We had an assembly today, and the scene where Malfoy calls Hermione a mudblood was included. Also, I'm obsessed with Harry Potter, so it has a quick mention in this chappie :)**

Myrnin's POV

For Claire's sake, I restrained myself from jumping out and attacking the boy.

I was most definitely disabling Frank once I found a suitable replacement! My blood boiled from the use of that word again. I remember seeing a film that Claire brought to entertain me. It was something like Garry Potters. There was a scene where a blond boy called the smart girl (who reminded me of Claire somehow) a mudblood, because she was a witch but her parents weren't. Mudblood is just like fangbanger, really. They are both nasty terms for people who associate with certain species. To quote the girl "It isn't a term one usually hears in civilised conversation.".

Once we had heard enough, we returned to the lab, and I phoned Amelie to tell her our findings.

After telling her absolutely everything I could remember (which _was _everything. I have quite an extraordinary memory you know) she spoke, "So, Shane needs to be stopped, and we need to find out why Eve has been spared."

"Yes, yes, but we also need to protect Claire!" I half-wailed in response.

"Myrnin, at the minute, a single human is _not _a priority!"  
"But-" I began to protest.

"Myrnin," she cut me off sharply, "We need to think about what damage could become of the pieces, by using the pawns."

"This is not a time for chess strategy!"

"Actually Mynin, I think you'll find it is the _perfect _opportunity."

Eve's POV

Shane had a manic grin on his face.

Oh damn, damn, damn, damn! What had I just _done_?! I had the absolute perfect husband! And I just cheated. Perfect husband, terrible wife. I am his _wife_. _His _wife. As in, **his wife**! No, no, no, no, no, no! Part of me wanted Shane a little bit, but part of me wanted Michael. What had Michael done to deserve this? What could I do now? This was all a mess – my life was a mess, my lovelife was a mess, Morganville was generally a mess, _everything _was a mess.

Trying to overcome the guilt, I thought of something else. Something that was an even stronger emotion.

I thought of Claire, and I became angry. Why had I believed her? Then again, why did I believe Shane? Maybe I should tell Michael about Claire. Now I had that guilty feeling again.

Part of me was saying _Michael will get over it. When you die, he will keep on living anyway. You are doing him a favour. Admit it, you love Shane._

Another part of me nagged _Michael did nothing to deserve this! Why Shane anyway? Compared to Michael the rock-god what is Shane?_

That annoying voice continued _Michael may be a rock-god, but Shane is full of excitement and fun and danger. He doesn't come with fangs, either._

The internal war kept going on in my head until Shane spoke to me.

Shane's POV

Don't get me wrong, that was fun. In quite a few ways. I kinda liked Eve. Also, now I had something on her. Well, I _did _save her from kidnap. I can have some fun now.

I didn't tell anyone, but I actually kept one of the cameras Crazy Kim used. Y'know, just for some personal spying etc. I had been planning to use it in the lab for proof that Claire _was_ cheating with that lunatic, but I broke up with her before I had the opportunity. Right now, it was positioned so it had a clear view of the couch…

Claire's POV

I was getting more frightened by the minute. Myrnin was right; Shane wasn't the same Shane I once knew. He would not forgive me that I was with Myrnin. Even though I never cheated on Shane, this would "prove" his suspicions.

_Please keep me safe, Myrnin. Please keep me safe._

That was my last thought before I fell asleep, or more accurately, was knocked out.

Myrnin's POV

After finishing my conversation with Amelie, I decided it was up to me, and me only, to protect my little bird.

It was around that time I heard another heartbeat in my laboratory.

_Claire!_

**_Thoughts?_**

**_So, who do you think has Claire? Will Myrnin save her in time? I personally think it's red-eyed Myrnin time! Like a vampire in shining (not silver though) armour. _**

**_Know it's short but will try and update soon._**

**_Review please! X_**


	8. Myrnin!

**Back again :) I know, two in one night!  
**

**Thank Florence + the Machine and Yorkie for my return :D (what it is with me and music and chocolate?!)**

Claire's POV

'Myrnin?' I mumbled as I slowly came back into the world again.

'Nope, guess again.' Shane.

'What have you done to him?' I accused, battling the fatigue.

'Nothing! It's the fangbangers we want at the minute,' Shane replied, 'And, may I ask _why_ you are so concerned for the bi-polar vampire?'

He commanded more than actually asked.

'I'd say none of your business, and it isn't, but I need something to pass the time. Okay then, we're together. Happy? I realised I loved him all along, but you were so selfish that you never let me see that! You wanted me and Monica both! How are things between you two, by the way?'

Black spots appear in front of me. My eyes can't seem to focus, and I have a warm liquid running down the side of my face.

_Ouch_.

He had punched me. Shane. Violent. Towards me!

There was a day that I never would have dreamed that, but now he had changed. Or should I have said reverted back to his old self? Probably the latter.

'What about Eve? What have you done to _her_?'

Once I got my breath back, I remembered that she had been let off the hook. Why though? That was a time to get information. I had to pretend to know nothing, and I would get information, _useful _information.

'Eve? She's not a fangbanger, not anymore,' he laughed harshly.

'Yeah, right. What happened to her then? Cos you know she loves Michael, right?'

'No. She doesn't,' he then proceeded to move aside, showing…

Kim's laptop.

And a video. Okay. I do _not _wanna see that! That is my best friend, who has a vampire husband, making out with my ex-boyfriend and physco-vampire-hunter. Okay then.

My mouth literally dropped open with a multitude of emotions – mainly shock and horror.

Eve. Shane. Couch. Love. Michael. Cheated.

Words just flashed across my mind. It was all too overwhelming.

'Told you,' he said, almost triumphantly.

'Yes. You did. It's nothing to do with me though, Shane,' I lied.

'What about Michael?' he asked, confused at my lack of emotion.

'His problem. I'm sorry for him, but what can I do? Tell him? Break his heart for you? No,' I said, breaking on the inside.

Shane knows this isn't me, but he doesn't question it. He knows people change… he is living proof of it.

'So, guessing you and Monica didn't go so well?' I half-told half-asked, 'Or are you just waiting for her to walk into your bedroom and see? Wouldn't be like you at all, would it?'

I tried to lather my words in as much sarcasm as I could muster. It actually wasn't much because I was trying to take in my surroundings.

The light from the laptop gave an eerie glow in the dark room, so I could make some things out. I could feel tight, thick ropes around my wrists, and I was sitting on a hard wooden chair. My back ached and my bum was numb. I couldn't move apart from twisting my head round. There were no windows, but a some steep stairs led to a plain door.

'I wouldn't like to be in your shoes right now,' Shane growled, and the world went black before I could remember where I had seen this place before.

Myrnin's POV

She was gone before I rushed out of the small kitchen.

'Damnation.' I growled, angrily.

I could smell him. _Him._ Frank's son. The vampire hunter.

I frowned in distaste. **(a/n: think this makes sense? Distaste?) **

I followed the scent with my vampire speed until I reached the door. I hesitated then. Even so, I had a job to do. Carefully, I opened the door, took a deep breath, and ran out.

The sun didn't burn me as much as if I was a vampire like Michael. A new-born.

I had built up a resistance to the sun, but it still hurt a considerable amount if I was out for too long.

Collins' scent was mingled with that of other humans out in the warm rays of the sun, but I could smell Claire. This was probably the only time I was ever _glad _to have marked her. I could locate her wherever she was, whenever. Where was this taking me? It couldn't be… but it was.

It was the Glass House.

Shane's POV

I knew he would come looking for her, so I took her someplace barely anybody would think of.

Would anybody think I would take her somewhere as obvious as the Glass House? That she would be right under their noses? Well she was.

I had taken Claire into the secret room underneath the pantry **(a\n: think this is correct? Haven't read Glass Houses since I first started the series a month or two ago. Borrowed all the books from the library, apart from Midnight Alley which I won at a quiz. Sorry, babbling…) **and to be honest I thought it was pretty clever for a slacker.

Now for the fun part.

Myrnin's POV

She was close. I knew that.

As I stepped into the Glass House, her scent became stronger. I tried to ignore his, but it was all over. And it reeked. How people put up with his stench…

So very, very close to fy cariad.

Following her scent was hard, it seemed to just stop at the pantry, but…

Ah, there it was. A concealed, camouflaged, plain door. Clever of Amelie to include that, especially when she hid it from me. From _me_!

I listened at the door. Claire was in there. From her breathing, I could tell she was hurt.

A fist colliding with a person. A whimper.

Too many sounds for me to stay and wait. My eyes were going red, and I let them as my fangs snapped down.

I may or may not have broken the nice innocent door off of its hinges.

In seconds, Shane was up by the wall, but he certainly didn't come unprepared.

'Myrnin!' Claire croaked out 'Look ou-!'

**Oooh, I know what you're all thinking! Duh-rama! Whereas I am thinking of Maroon 5 turning up at wedding on December 6****th**** 2014 (watch Sugar, like I am right now) :)**

**Okay, this music obsession is now scary! But, it's really good. Anyway, what did you think?**

I guess I'll never know, unless…. You REVIEW!

**C'mon, on the traffic graph thing I have 319 views, but only 18 ****_re_****views!**

**We can get 20 reviews people!**

**Just the little review box. It looks lonely, no words :_( poor box. I think I shall call it Bob, Bob the Box.**

**Oh yeah! That reminds me! I need to put Bob in the next few chapters, amidst all the drama etc.**

**Sorry, babbling, yet AGAIN! :P**

**EA x**


	9. Planning, plotting, plotting, planning

**Thank you to our new guest reviewer bobthespider2711, and the loyal and insane Libertied Insanity!**

**Just want to say that my (probably not valid!) excuse is that I will be visiting my grandma regularly from now on, as she lives quite nearby to my house now. It would be a bit hard to keep taking my laptop! I will try to update at least once a week, but no promises (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR HUNT ME DOWN AND KILL ME! :_( )**

**On that note, here's the next chapter…**

Myrnin's POV

Ouch.

Claire's POV

"No!" I screamed. I was fighting the darkness though. I didn't want it to swallow me and knock me out, I wanted to stay with Myrnin. Help him.

Shane smiled wickedly. I shivered, but unike the shiver of pleasure I used to have when he grinned, this shiver was filled with terror.

Silver. He had silver stakes. Of course.

"Myrnin," I whimpered, "Please don't leave me."

I could tell he was paralysed. He didn't make any sign of recognition at my voice. Plus, what vamp would _not _be paralysed with a silver stake. Oh my gosh. A silver stake _to the HEART_!

It was getting harder and harder to get away from the darkness, and finally I felt the world go black.

Eve's POV

I was still in shock from what Shane had said.

_"One wrong move and he'll know."_

The words kept spinning round and round in my head. Then thoughts connected to them.

He doesn't love you, Eve. He was having some fun. Some fun he could blackmail you with.

_Ha! And you fell for it… fell for __**him**__. Eve, oh Eve! Stupid cheater. Look what you've done. It wasn't worth any of it. You cheated, and for what?_

_What reason did you have to cheat, Eve? Are things with you and Michael falling apart anyway? Were you bored? Was a hot vampire musician not good enough for you, in all your Goth Glory?_

What had I done?

I looked up at the clock and realised I had been thinking for two hours!

Shane had gone to his room, so I thought I should go and see if I could do anything about the blackmail. And what did he mean by "one wrong move"?

Oh damn.

He was planning something wasn't he? Something bad.

I ran upstairs in my clompy **_(a/n if it wasn't a word before, it is now!) _**boots. I knocked on his door, but there was no reply.

Shit.

I opened the door to reveal his room, in a grand mess.

And his stake drawer – yes he was that obsessive – was open, only one lone wooden stake remained.

_What have you done, you bastard?!_

Myrnin's POV

I could just about remember everything.

I was in a lonely place, with just thoughts and noises from the outside world. The world beyond all the darkness, the endless black. Just noises, not voices. Murmurings, as if I was in a swimming pool, the voices above me (God forbid. I still hated water from the draug, even if they were 'extinct'!).

The stake hurt. It was just shy of my heart, which was extremely lucky. I wondered if Claire had managed to create a plan yet? I tried to listen more closely, and slowly the imaginary water barrier broke.

"Myrnin,' my poor darling Claire whimpered, "Please don't leave me."

I won't, fy nghariad! I won't.

I picked up her heartbeat and breathing rate to check if she was okay. She wasn't. I could tell she would be unconscious soon, I just hoped that some 'rest' would help her, not the opposite.

Shane laughed evilly.

"Well look at you two. One dead, one knocked out! Looks like a victory for the humans, doesn't it? Oh well, guess I shall have to find a way to tell Amelie!"

What was he planning to do to the Founder? She had nothing that would lure her into unsafety. Nothing. Sam was dead, and he was the only thing that could have maybe made her come into the open. How did he manage to kill the most powerful vampire alive?

He thought I was dead, too.

I fought the darkness, and managed to fight enough so that I could wriggle a bit. It loosened the stake so I could heal faster. "Not. Dead" I croaked, weakly.

"Oh, but you will be."

So, he hadn't noticed about the stake. If I could just muster the strength to move my arm…

Shane's POV

The perfect pair were dead, or on their way there anyway.

Now time to take over the town. I heard that it can't function without Myrnin, because of the machine, and he was dead. Now, the town couldn't function without _me_.

Frank told me that Myrnin and Claire were the only ones who could work the machine he was in. He knew what they did though, so technically it wasn't 2 people who could work it: it was one vampire, one human traitor and one brain. The brain had to have a living (or walking dead vamp) person to help it run itself though, and that person was me.

It was perfect. Amelie needed the machine running, Frank could tell me how to run the machine. She would keep the town running no matter what, for her precious species. Even if it meant handing control of the town to somebody else.

With one last laugh (I had to have "the last laugh" after all) I kicked past the body, and pushed the chair out of my way, on my way to victory. And it _would_ be victory.

Myrnin's POV

It took everything I had to wait. I knew I wouldn't be able to remove the stake in the feeble state I was in, and I couldn't give away that I was perfectly conscious, but I could hear that bark of a laugh. Then, he trod on my hand and I heard him push my love out of the way of the door. I kept telling myself not to growl, or move, or make any sign that I would be able to get this stake out and save Claire. I barely won the internal battle.

Once I heard him leave, I sprung into action. Well, more moved my arm weakly than sprung.

Stake removed and discarded on the floor, I saw Claire. She was weak and tied to the chair still. I cut the rope that bound her to the seat with my sharp nails.

"Don't fear, fy annywl. I'm here," I whispered softly into her ear, lifting her into my arms.

"Myrnin?" she murmured.

"Yes, it's me."

"I love it when you speak Welsh," she stated, smiling weakly.

"Wrth fy modd i chi," I returned her small smile.

She soon returned to unconciousness, but she was safe. Whilst I was with her I would not let any harm come to her. She was my life, and if somebody took her away, they took my hope, my light, my love.

Dramatic, huh?

**If only you could tell me what you thought, or give me advice. Like with a box and words and review button. Wait! There ****_is _****something like that!**

**It's all lonely, abandoned and unused :(**

**SAVE THE REVIEW BOX! **

**Review? Pretty please?**

**Love you guys!**

**EA x**

**PS: I was thinking of doing a song reccomendation at the end of each chapter? Because RC does her playlists and everything... What do you all think?**

**This chapter - ****_I Write Sins Not Tradgedies _****by ****_Panic! At the Disco_****.**


	10. Caged

**Hey! **

**I found a way of writing this with my iPod! Just go to doc manager and click edit/view on any random used chapter. Since you can edit from iPod, just delete and write the new chapter! Yay :)**

**A bit harder and may be spelling mistakes, so I apologize in advance! :)**

**This chapter is for Libertied Insanity!**

Amelie's POV

What on _earth _possessed that boy to come into my office absolutely _reeking _of blood? He's lucky it smells stale, and that I ate only a few hours ago!

I smelled the air again. Yes, it was just as I thought. _Claire's _blood!

He grinned, unnerving if you were merely human.

'Give it up, Amelie!' he ordered.

He dared order _me _around, the founder? In MY OWN office!

'I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what you mean, boy,' that was a lie. He reeked of Claire's blood, and suddenly it made sense.

'And you are testing my patience!' not a lie.

He shivered slightly when I threatened him (passive aggressive always seems to work). So slightly that, had i been human, I would have missed the movement.

'They're dead,' he replied, menace the only emotion evident in his voice.

'No.'

'Oh yes! They are, Amelie! Hand over the town, _now_!'

'Very demanding, aren't we? I very much hope Myrnin is not dead, I also very much doubt it. But Claire is not dead.'

'But... What...? She is! How would you know anyway?' he seethed.

'I own her, do I not? Did she not once wear my bracelet? Does she not have my Protection?'

'Well... But..' he faltered

'But nothing Mr. Collins.'

I proceeded to press the buzzer I had installed on my desk,

'Bizzie. Do send in Oliver,' I spoke calmly.

'Wha..?' Shane started when he realised what was happening, 'No! You can't do that Amelie!'

'Oh, but I can,' I smiled venomously.

As he turned to the door I added, 'Don't bother. Oliver is on his way, and we both have incredible speed, even by vampire standards.'

He glared at me, coldly. But cold was where I dominated. The room temperate dropped, evident by Mr. Collins' stature. I decided to leave it like that; not cold enough to kill, but cold enough for humans' discomfort.

Oliver's POV

I was busy serving at Common Grounds when I recieved the phone call.

'What?' I snapped down the phone.

'Your presence is required by the Founder,' it was Bizzie, 'Good day.'

With that she hung up.

I sighed wearily. Common Grounds was at its busiest today, and I would have to leave it at the hands of my inexperienced idiot employees. They could make a coffee, but run my whole business? I don't think so.

However, when Amelie called, you came. As much as I hated to be her little follower, it may be important, and I wanted to keep my head.

Shane's POV

What the hell was she talking about? Claire couldn't be alive! She was as good as dead, along with her crazy-ass bi-polar boss/boyfriend.

Shit. Oliver was coming. That could **_not _**be good.

Speak of the devil. Oliver burst into the room angrily, glaring at Amelie.

'You require my service, _Founder_?' he emphasised on the "Founder".

'Dispose of this vermin,' she didn't even look at me. She was reading some paperwork, and just raised her hand in my direction. I didn't think I'd ever seen the Founder so lazy!

'As you wish,' Oliver drawled, 'The cage?'

'Mmm,' she made a sound of agreement.

No. Not the cage. _Not _the cage.

I would be burned alive.

Claire's POV

When I woke up, I heard Myrnin on his phone.

I looked around and saw that I was on the sofa in his lab.

'Yes, so what is being planned?'

I got up when Myrnin said that. What plan? Who was concerned? Had something happened?

What was I thinking? _Had anything happened?_ Of frickin course it had!

Shane. Shane had happened. He had left Myrnin and I to die. Where? I forgot to ask. Myrnin would tell me.

'I will consult with Claire. You know she may not agree,' Myrnin continued.

A pause.

'Yes, I _know _you are in charge of the town! Would you ever let me forget it?' he mumbled the last sentence, 'I just think that as this matter concerned Claire-'

Another pause. If only I was a vampire, I could hear both sides of the conversat- oh not this again! Maybe I really should talk to Myrnin about this turning matter. I did seem to be unconciously thinking about it a lot, and then I would chide myself. I couldn't want that life. But as I thought about it more and more, I realised, maybe I _did _want that life. Maybe I wanted that, to be with Myrnin, to have superhuman abilities, to be a vampire.

'I am still talking to Claire about it. Goodbye, Amelie.'

He turned round to ace me, sitting up on the couch.

'Claire!' he beamed, 'You're awake!'

I smiled, 'Yup. And, well, I have to talk to you about something important.'

'Go on.' he urged me to continue.

'Well, how do I put this? I have been thinking a lot, and I would, Iwouldliketobeturned!' I said all at once.

'You would... you what?' He said, disbelieving.

I took a deep intake of breath, 'I would like to be turned into a vampire. Please.'

Myrnin's POV

After my irritating phone call to Amelie about the arrangements of the boy, I turned around to look at Claire. She was awake.

'Claire! You're awake!' I smiled.

She smiled a small smile in return, 'Yup. And, well, I have to talk to you about something important.'

I guess Shame, the Collins boy, would have to wait.

'Go on,' I motioned that she should continue with a hand gesture.

'Well, how do I put this? I have been thinking a lot, and I would, Iwouldliketobeturned!' Even with my vampire hearing, that last bit was hard to catch!

But, I thought - I thought she said she wanted to be turned!

_No, Myrnin, _I told myself silently, _Just why would she say that? It is your wishful thinking!_

'You would... you what?' I stuttered.

'I would like to be turned into a vampire. Please.'

'That is wonderful news!' I exclaimed, rushing over to give her a kiss, which she happily returned.

I smiled, ecstatic. Me and Claire - together forever.

**So there you have it! Like I say, dedicated to Libertied Insanity, but thank you to all my other readers!**

**Review, review, review! (Sure you get the idea by now! Just makes me happy when you all review!)**

**Got some more songs here that I listened to when writing this...**

**Right Girl - The Maine **

**Until the Day I Die - Story of the Year**

**Gives You Hell -All-American Rejects**

**The Middle - Jimmy Eat World**

**Love Like Winter - AFI**

**-EA x**


	11. Solutions

**I'm back! So so so so sorry that it took so long, but exams are coming up and it was study week, and I have actually been revising for once in my life!**

Eve's POV

With one of my own, bejewelled stakes, I went to track down Shane.

C'mon Eve. ** If you were a crazy, stupid, idiotic, blackmailing vampire-hunter, where would you be? I raked though my thought**s.

Myrnin? It was obvious, but worth a try. So I drove to the lab.

It was empty when I got there. That was _not _good! Myrnin was always at the lab! He only left if Amelie wanted something. Was this just a coincidence?

_Probably not_ I thought, annoyed.

_Shane, you are a bastard. _

Amelie's POV

Could I not get a break? Just as I had Oliver remove Shane from my prescence, I felt the familiar sensation of a portal opening.

Just no peace.

'Amelie. We have to talk to you about something of quite importance,' Myrnin piped up.

'I am assuming it is on the matter of the Collins boy's punishment?' I looked up.

'Er.. no,' Myrnin dismissed.

That was quite a surprise!

'You _have _told her?'

There was a short pause in which Claire looked a mixture of emotions. She looked confused, and a bit annoyed. Understandable.

'Myrnin!' I ordered.

'Well, I was _going _to tell Claire, and we can discuss the matter now if you both wish, but right now we have _quite an important matter_, Amelie!'

'Pray tell, what is this matter?' I asked coolly.

Claire looked down at her feet, intimidated, and mumbled, 'Well, you see, I wanted to join you, er.. as in, join the vampires.'

'That is good news Claire. I have previously told you that you would be an excellent addition to the vampires. I do believe Oliver feels the same.

'So, when would you like to be turned?' I asked, quite politely.

'Um, well... I don't exactly know. I mean, I haven't thought about a date yet. As soon as really.' she answered.

'Would you like to be turned now?' I questioned.

'N...Now? Well, I suppose. Yes,' she smiled quite confidently towards the end. But it faltered when she remembered the previous conversation topic, 'What were you saying about a punishment?'

Myrnin sighed, 'I promise little bird, I was going to tell you later, but I thought your life decision was much more important!'

'Carry on, Myrnin,' she gestured.

'Amelie decided on Shane's punishment - I had no part in it, I swear! I said she should ask you, but this _is _Amelie we are talking about, she is quite stubborn-'

I cleared my throat.

'Oh. Sorry, Founder.'

'Quite alright, Myrnin. Do continue,' I accepted his apology.

'Anyway,' he turned back to Claire, 'Amelie has ordered that Shane is to be put in the cage at Founder's Square. He will be burned alive three days from now.'

Claire winced. Did she not like the punishment? I thought it was quite fitting.

Myrnin turned to face me, again, 'Please, Amelie. Do reconsider.'

Myrnin must really love Claire to do this for her. He hated the boy with a passion, and would be more than happy to have him disposed of. Claire, however, was too forgiving.

'Well, what punishment do _you _propose, Myrnin?'

Shane's POV

I dreaded the cage as I was being dragged towards it.

Flashbacks to fire, Michael holding me back, Monica flicking a lighter. Monica. How did I ever love her, after that day? I don't know. I was always a fucking dumbass.

What had I _done_? Seriously, I had beat the crap out of Claire, and left her to die! I loved her! I never _did _stop loving her, but I was a dumbass cheater. Oh my God! I had slept with my best friend, and blackmailed her! What the actual hell?

What the hell had I done?

All because of Monica. _Everything _was because of Monica! The fire. My breakup. My dark side showing.

All Monica.

Eve's POV

I decided to go and see Amelie. She wasn't my favourite person (well, vampire) on Earth, but she would know where Claire was. Hopefully.

'Your business with the Founder? I don't think you have an appointment! She's quite busy you know,' said Bizzie, as I walked up to the desk.

'It's important. Let me in. Now,' I ordered. I was bosy, full-on-Goth Eve now.

'Just why should I do that? Risk my job for a human?'

'I'll call my husband. He's Amelie's,' I hated saying that, but it was true. He was technically of Amelie's bloodline, in vampire terms.

'That doesn't scare me. However, I will see if the Founder wishes your prescence. If you are _so _important,' she drawled.

'To hell with it,' I seethed, and marched into the Founder's office to see...

Claire. She was being drained by Myrnin, and Amelie was doing nothing!

'Amelie! What the hell? DO SOMETHING!' I screamed at her.

'Why, pray, should I do that, child?' she said icily.

'What the fuck do you mean?' I shouted, 'My best friend is being drained by physco vamp over there!'

'As I am aware.'

'Wha-?' realisation dawned, 'You're turning her.'

It was more of a statement than a question. If it was a question, I would be told the answer, but more detail. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

I felt salt water streaming down my rice-powder white face, leaving tear tracks.

'Why Claire?' I croaked before rushing out of the room.

Myrnin's POV

When she asked me for a punishment to suit that piece of filth, I faltered. Only for a moment.

'It's simple, Amelie. A life sentence.'

'That is exactly what I suggested, you old fool!'

'No, no, no, no, no, no! I mean _prison_! As in jail, behind bars-'

'Yes Myrnin, I get the picture!'

I turned to my dear, sweet, little bird, 'What say you, little bird?'

In answer, she flung her arms round me and kissed me.

'I'm so proud of you Myrnin!'

'And I, you, little Claire.'

**Thoughts?**

**So, just incase the end was confusing... Claire is proud of Myrnin because he thought of a humane punishment, and Myrnin is proud of Claire for the decision to start a new life :)**

**PM or review if you have ideas, questions, opinions etc :)**

**Song recommendations:**

**The Ballad of Mona Lisa – Panic! At the Disco**

**Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings (Music video is quite good too)**

**Misery Business – Paramore**

**The Young &amp; The Hopeless – Good Charlotte**

**Pressure - Paramore**

**Homecoming – Hey Monday**

**In Coma – Dead Poetic**

**I Predict A Riot – Kaiser Chiefs.**

**By Royal Blood – Little Monster, Loose Change, Figure It Out (one of best in my humble opinion!), Ten Tonne Skeleton (also brilliant)**

**-EA x**


	12. Life in Short Summary

**Ohmigosh! I am super sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed Goth Day on 22nd May though.**

**Anyway, I apologize for the delay, I won't go on with excuses :/ **

_3 weeks later_

_Shame is in jail with a life sentence _

_Claire is beginning to find her new vampire feet_

_Michael still doesn't know that Eve cheated :O_

_Eve feels sick with guilt, and isn't talking to Claire._

Eve's POV_  
_

I felt literally sick with guilt. Michael and I were snuggled up on the couch; the same couch where me and Shane... Where me and Shane "did it". He was still oblivious to the fact that I cheated. Luckily, Shane was in jail so he couldn't drop the bombshell. I should probably have told Michael sooner, but where would that leave us? He was one of the most - no, the most \- forgiving men I knew, but even he couldn't be expected to forgive that.

'Oh, damn. Sorry, one minute babe!' I said, running upstairs.

Can guilt make you physically throw up?

_I guess so_ I thought, flushing the toilet.

I decided I should really brush my teeth before going back downstairs.

Myrnin's POV

My little bird was really doing quite well in her rebirth.

Claire was controlling her thirst well, and was using her newfound abilities well. Whilst doing experiments, she was faster and could notice minute details in the formulas.

Amelie was finally accepting our relationship, after having a long discussion with me. Apparently, if I eat Claire (which I would never do!) I will be severely punished, and I am expected to control my bloodthirst etc etc. Does she not think I knew all that?

'Myrnin! I don't think the chemicals are balanced correctly,' Claire informed me.

'Okay, I'll come and take a look,' I replied.

I saw she was right, of course. The acid was burning through the table... Always a sign one has gone wrong somewhere. At least it could not harm either of us: merely an irritant.

Shane's POV

I think I preferred the death sentence.

I was sat on the creaky, stiff prison bed staring at a blank wall. My cellmate was a middle aged drug dealer with a serious case of BO. This was my life.

Kill me now.

Claire's POV

It was hard to control the thirst at first, but as the days passed it got easier. Three weeks after the turning, it started as a dull ache in my throat. It took hours to become unbearable. The answer was simple... Use the microwave when you notice your throat is starting to ache.

Things with me and Myrnin were pretty good. I was still pleased that he could think of a humane punishment for.. For _him. _

Lost in my thoughts, I realised that the acid was too strong. When it burns through solid oak table, it's always a hint you have gone wrong.

**Okay, more of a filler, and I am so sorry for that :/ Probably a load of crap too...**

**In apology, please take this imaginary [insert item of food here] and these song recommendations...**

**Be My Escape - Relient K**

**About A Girl - The Academy Is...**

**MakeDamnSure- Taking Back Sunday**

**The Middle - Jimmy Eat World **

**I'm Not Okay (I Promise) - My Chemical Romance **

**Kiss With A Fist - Florence + the Machine **

**Strangeness and Charm - Florence + the Machine **

**Lights and Sounds - Yellowcard **

**Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard**

**I Want You Back - Jackson 5**

**Please Don't Say You Love Me - G****abri****elle Aplin**

**Whole Truth - DON BROCO **

**Bones - Young Guns**

**Something's Gotta Give - All Time Low**

**-EA x **


	13. The Test - 3 weeks

**Hello again!**

**Sorry these are getting so short!**

**I'm writing this on the way to Newcastle, so... Have no WiFi and will have to post these when I get home again tonight. I'll probably write one more chapter after this today :)**

**Anyway, once again I'm sorry for leaving the last update for so long!**

Eve's POV

I hoped I was wrong, but I got the test just in case.

_3 weeks _

Damn it.

Michael's POV

'See you soon, babe,' Eve called from the next room.

'Wait, where are you going?' I asked, curiously.

'Just getting a few things from the shop,' she replied.

'Can't I come?'

'Nope,' she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'Why not?'

'You know, I'm getting stuff just for ladies.'

'Oh.'

When I heard her hearse (I insisted she drove, not walked) leave, I started to think about what she said.

It might sound disgusting, but I hadn't smelled her blood lately. Usually I was super sensitive to that. In fact, I hadn't smelled it in over a month...

That was weird.

Shane's POV

All I had to was wear it as a necklace - a manly necklace.

I may never get the chance again...

The chance to get away from my now-vampire girlfriend, the chance to escape prison, the chance I had to take.

**Okay, I'm back from Newcastle now! Will post the next chapter (wrote it on the way back from Newcastle. I was bored in the car) soon, just need to edit it.**

**Songs that I think have meanings:**

**The Young &amp; the Hopeless - Good Charlotte **

**Still Waiting - Sum 41 **

**Teenagers - My Chemical Romance **

**The Ghost of You - MCR **

**Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects **

**If any of you writers out there want a way to write without WiFi, download the app 'Werdsmith' on your iPod (or iPhone) and write a chapter. Once you have WiFi again, copy and paste to Doc Manager :)**

**EA x**


	14. Dead! MCR

**Writing this on the way back from Newcastle :)**

**Sorry, had no WiFi all day! :/**

**Oh, and a massive thank you to our new reviewer: Phoebe Pleasant! Everyone's reviews always put a smile on my face, so thank you :)**

Michael's POV

I couldn't believe it! Eve was pregnant! It was thought that vampires couldn't have children, but then again, how many vampire/human marriages are there? Maybe if there is just one human in the couple it's possible to have a baby!

'Oh my God, Eve that's fantastic!'

She smiled weakly, 'Yeah!'v

Eve's POV

Really, it could have been Michael's baby. It was highly unlikely, but it wasn't proven to be 100% impossible. Even if it was Shane's, it would be Michael's even if not biologically. Maybe I could tell Michael that Shane had donated *that* to the hospital for us? I didn't know.

I tried my best to smile, 'Yeah!'

'Are you okay, baby?' he asked.

'Yeah. Well, no. Look, baby, it's not.. Er, it's not yours.'

His face fell, 'W-What do you mean, Eve baby? Y-You didn't...'

He trailed off.

'God no!' I lied through my teeth, 'I just, I was thinking and I went to the hospital. Y'know, to get that stuff. I - I should have told you. I was just scared you would say you didn't want to.. And, just, I - I really want children. I didn't want you to say no!'

I burst into tears.

'Oh, Eve baby, don't cry! Look, its okay. I wouldn't have said no, we both want children, I mean. I understand though, Eve, I understand. Hush, now.'

Oh God, I felt like a wretched human being! I mean, there he was, trying to comfort me, but little did he know I was crying because of guilt. Guilt, and trying to make my lies more realistic.

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe what they told me.

Shane was found dead in his cell.

The story was that his cellmate had gone to complete some community service, and there was some rope left over from Shane's "prison chores" (God knows what that included). He used the rope to commit suicide. He was dead.

I can't say I wasn't upset, but I can't say I was upset. It was a strange feeling.

'Are you okay, my little bird?' Myrnin asked me.

I knew he hated Shane, but Myrnin cared about me.

'Y-Yeah I suppose. Just shocked.'

He wrapped his arms around me, comfortingly, and I happily snuggled up against him. I soon fell asleep with him stroking my hair rhythmically.

Myrnin's POV

When Claire fell asleep, I started to contemplate my feelings. I loved Claire more than anything in my (extremely long) life - I loved her even more than Bob - so I would hate to see her upset. However, I hated Shame and it was a pleasant thought that he had moved on from this Earth.

I decided the most appropriate thing to feel was relieved. Shame had, after all, nearly killed me and my little bird. My girlfriend, as it felt so good to finally call her.

Soon I entered the realm of dreams with my little bird.

Eve's POV

When the doctor came to tell us, I was in shock.

The biological father of my child was dead.

And Michael had no idea.

**Hope you liked it!**

**So, first of all, songs:**

**Move Along - All-American Rejects **

**Pages - There For Tomorrow **

**Raise Your Glass - P!nk**

**Cherry Bomb - The Runaways**

**Second, Social Media.**

**I have Instagram and Twitter, PM me if you want to follow me.**

**Third, I love you guys! ㈴2㈏6㈴2**

**EA x**


	15. A Funeral and Fake Death

**I can't apologise enough! Had my last exam (ICT) today, so glad that's over! Soon it'll be Summer Holidays! Then new year at school for me :-(**

**Also, I have become OBSESSED with Vampire Diaries (on Netflix, haven't read the books :)) with also explains the change of name. Incase anybody was wondering, I *was* called 'Clyrnin4eva' but I changed it earlier today :)  
**

**Anyway, lets get on with the story…**

Shane's POV (but isn't he dead?…)

I wondered if Claire was upset. Had she cried over me? Was she pleased that she could live her new life with _him_? I decided not to care.

After all, I couldn't hate vampires if I was one now, could I?

Claire's POV

That was a very hard question.

Shane hated me, didn't he? Would he even want me there? I wasn't even quite sure what I had felt for him towards the end. Eve would be there, too, and we hadn't _quite _resolved the small issue of my new teeth.

So, in the end, was it appropriate for me to go? How did I answer Myrnin's question, "Would you like to attend his funeral?"?

Shane's POV (the VAMPIRE!)

It had been easy really.

Jason came to visit me a few days ago, with a plan. I suspect it was more because he was bored than because he truly wanted to help me.

Basically, I needed to become a vampire. Once he fed me his blood, I felt… rejuvenated, almost. It was a crazy-weird feeling anyway.

Then it was on to Stage 2 of 'Operation Jail-break' as Jason liked to call it. I was surprised he hadn't tried it when he was in jail, actually. _But, _I thought, _he probably had. Only what vampire would willingly turn Jason so he could break out of prison?_

Stage 2 involved not breathing (handy little vampire party-trick) and tying some spare rope around my neck. It wouldn't actually kill me, but who would expect a vampire hunter's son to become a vampire? Seriously, who would think _Shane Collins_ turned to get out of jail?

Anyway, it worked. They thought I was dead. Therefore, they wouldn't guard my body at the morgue.

In short, jail-break first, then morgue-break. Awesome. All it needed was zombies really.

Claire's POV (DAY OF FUNERAL)

I ran my sweaty hands down the front of my dress to smooth it for the thousandth time.

I would see Eve and Michael today. I expected that Michael would accept me more than Eve.

Sighing, I looked myself over in the mirror. I had on a black dress that just came to my knees, and it had an intricate design on the shoulders and arms.

'Are you ready, little bird?' I heard Myrnin call from the other side of the door.

Truthfully, no. I would never be ready. But I was Claire Danvers, and I could do this.

Shane's POV

_I was about to gatecrash my own funeral, _the bizarre thought popped into my head before I smirked.

Claire's POV

Eyes were locked on me when we arrived at the small church.

It was just after nightfall, usually dangerous in Morganville, but the church was like a safeplace, and Michael obviously needed to attend Shane's funeral. They may have argued, but in the end, they would have made up. That's why guilt was one of the main emotions in the air.

I found Eve amongst the sea of black, and saw that she was glaring coldly at me. Then, shockingly, she started towards me.

'Claire,' she said, shortly, 'You have a nerve to show up here.'

'And why is that?' I asked.

'You know why. You're a vampire, and you didn't even tell us anything. And you brought _him_,' she stated, shifting her gaze to Myrnin.

'I assure you, I am here for Claire's support. I doubt you are making her feel comfortable, and so I came for Claire. I didn't want her to be alone here, today,' Myrnin added.

'Well, how considerate of you,' Eve snapped.

'Eve, please. I would never hurt you. I'm the same Claire. Vampirism changes nothing!' I pleaded.

'Oh yes, of course. Apart from your diet,' she replied coolly.

'Please. Michael's a vampire, too,' I begged.

'But he would never hurt me. You have Myrnin as an influence. I doubt you're very stable,' she said.

She had hit a nerve. Apparently, that nerve controlled my irises. I felt my eyes begin to turn red, as scarlet as blood.

Blood.

Blood.

I could hear it pumping through Eve's veins and arteries, just flowing, pleading and begging (as I had pleaded and begged Eve) to be consumed.

'Claire, I swear, if you try and drain me, I will stake your heart with silver,' there was a voice somewhere in the background. I recognised it, but it was drowned out by the sound of a heart beating. I was becoming transfixed with the vein that stook out a little on Eve's neck.

I felt a hand on my arm, 'Claire.'

The voice broke me out of my trance, and I felt my eyes returning to their normal colour. Myrnin's voice.

My eyes widened. For the first time since I had turned, I nearly lost control.

'Eve…' I started, apologetically.

'Save it, bloodsucker,' she swiftly interrupted.

Then, she turned on her heel, and stalked away from me, towards Michael. I felt like I was about to break down and cry.

Shane's POV

I watched as the light in the sky dimmed. Almost time for my funeral. I headed towards the venue.

_[Sundown]_

Just look at all that pain. I watched as everybody frowned and cried and snivelled. Little did they know I wasn't quite as dead as they thought.

I was even more handsome though.

Still watching my funeral, I thought it needed some music.

**Songs:**

**Fall Out Boy – Dance, Dance (really, it's an AWESOME song!)**

**My Chemical Romance – Famous Last Words**

**My Chemical Romance – Blood**

**My Chemical Romance - House of Wolves  
**

**My Chemical Romance - I'm Not Okay (I Promise)**

**My Chemical Romance - Dead!**

**My Chemical Romance - The End.**

**The Gods of Macho – Reno (I actually got this song from Vampire Diaries!)**

**My Chemical Romance – Vampires Will Never Hurt You (BRILLIANT lyrics!)**

**My Chemical Romance – Na Na Na ****[****Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na]**

**My Chemical Romance – Fake Your Death**

**A lot of the MCR songs actually inspired the whole plot for this chapter! 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' and 'Fake Your Death' especially.**

**Any thoughts/ideas/critiscm etc, just put it in the little lonely review box :)P**


	16. Gatecrash

**Sorry! Been too long :(**

**Summer Holidays now though! **

Shane's POV

I opened the door casually,

'Sorry, am I late?'

Jason's POV

I smiled a little as he lazily strolled in, and there were sharp intakes of breath and widened eyes.

As people started to rise from their seats, wondering why a man was attending his own funeral, Shane spoke.

'Please, stay seated,' he said smoothly.

He was powerful. _Very_ powerful. Every single human in the room was compelled. That's how you could tell them apart: humans and vampires. Vamps stuck out like a sore thumb.

Uh-oh. Amelie wouldn't be happy! Haha. Maybe she had a competitor.

Myrnin's POV

The bastard.

He hurt my Claire, and for that  he _would **pay.**_

Eve's POV

Oh, my God!

He was alive! The father of my baby, the guy I loved was... Wait. What did I mean by 'love'? Did I mean a 'friend love', like I had with *Claire* once, or a special love, like I had with Michael?

Michael my _husband_.

Argh... I was in deep shit.

**Okay, it's short, I know :(**

**Anyway, song recommendations:**

**Cemetery Drive - MCR **

**Bulletproof Heart - MCR**

**#Leh - iisuperwomanii (Lilly Singh) ft Humble the Poet**

**PS: iisuperwomanii = best YouTuber ever!**

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've been ill :(**

**EA**


	17. Pretty Bad Little Chapter

**Okay, I have absolutely no idea where this is going, so please, please, please tell me what you want to happen!**

**Here we go...**

Amelie's POV

It was the day of the boy's funeral. I can't say I was saddened. More "gladdened". Shane was a trouble-maker and I never knew what Claire ever saw in him. He was mean and manipulative. Also, he hated the whole vampire race... not excluding Michael.

I sighed as my phone went off. I looked at the screen. Oliver.

Wait, I thought he was attending the funeral. Just to keep things in check.

'Yes?' I answered.

'Amelie,' his voice was low, 'It's Shane. He's... he's not dead exactly. He's here.'

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN?' I literally screamed down the phone.

If I had a heartbeat it would have increased by about 1000 beats per minute. I hated not knowing. I hated being confused. I hated the rare feeling of being afraid. But right now, I would have to tick all three boxes. I was completely in the dark.

'Shh! I mean that he is powerful, and a vampire. I figured out that he comes from your bloodline. He is Jason's, and Jason is your's. He's holding humans hostage. You better come.'

'On my way.'

I hung up and raced to the church with my three most trusted guards.

How dare he use the place I planned to marry Sam as a... as whatever you might call it?

He would have had the honour of being laid to rest there, but he ruined it. Never again would he be trusted.

Shane's POV

They all had fear in their eyes, which stirred up some animal instinct inside of me. I wanted blood. I wanted revenge. I wanted power. I glanced at the crowd before me. The people attending my funeral. I think some were paid to be here, as I barely knew them.

A few faces I did recognize, and I didn't like the look of them. Monica and Claire for instance. Hmm... Monica was human. I could take her blood. Then again, I hear that vampire blood is very satisfying.

**Yeah, so this is the shortest, crappiest, most delayed chapter ever...**

**But I have writer's block! Help! **

**Anyway, if you're still out there, sticking with me, tell me what you want yo happen and who you think Shane should attack :)**

**Songs: **

**Self Esteem by The Offspring **

**End Of All Days by Thirty Seconds To Mars **

**\- EA (your very apologetic author)**


	18. I'm So So Sorry - AN

I promised myself I'd never do this, and I am truly sorry.

I feel this story has completely lost its touch and the chapters keep getting shorter. The updates are coming with longer intervals in between.

I'm just not happy with this story.

I would be happy to let somebody adopt this story if they think they could salvage it. Just PM me and I will post your name on a "chapter". We could even have a couple of people taking it in different directions.

Who knows, maybe I'll come back and start a new fanfiction one day, but for now it's goodbye.


End file.
